prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS09
Summary The episode starts with Saki being late to school again. She runs to the class, and meets Shinohara-sensei at the hall. They both enter at the same time, but sensei says, that Saki was still late. Saki asks everyone, and the class says, that she was safe. Sensei forgives her this time. Then Miyasako, the class rep, quietly asks to stand up, but nobody hears him, and boys behind him teases him. Other class rep loudly says to stand up and bow to sensei. Then they start the homeroom. At the break, Saki and Mai were chatting, when the other class rep, Andou-san, asked Saki to don't be late and to get up 5 minutes earlier, because it interupts homeroom and other classes. Saki said, that she'll try, and Miyasako came. He asked Andou-san to give commands at the beginning and after every lesson, because he is a bit shy to talk in front of other people. Andou-san didn't agreed, because class reps have to take turns in giving commands, but Miyasako said, that he's counting on her, and left. Later, Saki and Mai were walking home, and Saki's stomach started growling. Flappy said, that he's hungry. Choppy was too. They went to the forest to feed these 2, and saw Andou-san in the library. She was reading picture books aloud for little kids. When she finished, Saki and Mai clapped her. Andou-san was worried, that they saw strange side of her, but Saki and Mai said it's fine, because it's not strange, just unexpected. Then a little boy came, asking her to read him a book, but his mother said, that they have to go home. Andou-san promissed to read him more tomorrow. Then she explained, that this boy is one of the first kids she readed to, but his dad is being transferred, so he will move. Tomorrow is the last day he sees him, so she wants to do something to make him especially happy, but shecan't think any ideas. Then Mai thought of idea to make a puppet show. Next day at school, Mai was painting puppets for Andou-san's story. Andou-san was cutting them. They asked Miyasako to help, and he was forced to help them. Then Saki invited him to go together to the library, and he had no other choice but to accept. He and Andou-san went to the library, and Saki and Mai said, that they had to pick up something. The 2 class reps went alone, and Miyasako asked, why did she decided to do a puppet show. She explained, that she actually just reads aloud, but today is special day. She said, that kids at the library were making a big fuss, and then she started reading aloud. Everyone listened to her, not making a noise. So, she decided to continue that. Meanwhile, Moerumba was watching them from the hill, and thinking about Pretty Cure. Saki took something from PanPakaPan, and the girls stopped at red light on the streed. Strangley, the light took really long to change. Then strange smoke lighted all the light on the street, and Moerumba appeared with traffic lights uzaina. Saki and Mai transformed. At the library, the kids were worried when will the show start, and Andou-san asked Miyasako to help, because the 2 of them can manage somehow without Saki and Mai. Bloom and Egret were fighting near the library, and made little earthquake. The kids got scared, and Miyasako continued the play. Then Saki and Mai focused all their spiritual power to protect these kids, because Moerumba fired a fireball. Then they used Twin Stream Splash to defeat uzaina. Later, Andou-san and Miyasako finished the story, and the boy started to cry, so did his mother. Then Saki took out panda bread and cat bread. It was the story characters - Panda Tomoya and Cat Kayo-chan. Then Saki and Mai gave everyone these cookies. After that, Miyasako said, that he'll give another shot of being a class rep. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Moerumba Secondary Characters *Shinohara-sensei *Manabu Miyasako *Hyuuga Minori Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes